


In The Devil's Hands

by xAmalie



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Diasomnia Dormitory, Late at Night, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAmalie/pseuds/xAmalie
Summary: I don't like it, says Grim's voice in your head.I don't want to go in there!But Grim isn't with you, and certainly fear isn't what you're feeling as you take a step towards the door. You only care about finding who the sender of the letter you found this morning is, who invited you there... even though, deep down, you already know.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	In The Devil's Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I did, but I hope I did it right.

You know you shouldn't be here. You should have listened to Grim when he told you that venturing into the Diasomnia dormitory in the middle of the night was a bad idea, that it was suspicious to be invited there at such an odd hour, but curiosity won you over.

As you walk down the hallway with the torches' bright green flames as your only company, you can't help but smile nervously. You hardly notice the cold sweat running along your neck.

Lightning brightens the hallway for an instant before you're swallowed by darkness again. The heavy incessant rain against the huge windows doesn't help to quieten your heart, nor does another thunder that strikes much closer than the previous one.

_Take a deep breath,_ you whisper to yourself, _it's nothing._ And so you continue on your way, next to the burning torches whose flames seem so full of life as they rise high along the walls.

Your footsteps echo in the silence. It almost sounds like someone is following you, but when you suddenly stop moving, everything is quiet once again.

Is it just your imagination?

Another step, _another one behind you_ , you glance over your shoulder... but there's nothing. You're about to breathe a sigh of relief when a creaking noise makes you jolt. A door not far from where you're standing opens slowly.

_I don't like it_ , says Grim's voice in your head. _I don't want to go in there!_

But Grim isn't with you, and certainly fear isn't what you're feeling as you take a step towards the door. You only care about finding who the sender of the letter you found this morning is, who invited you there... even though, deep down, you already know.

The emerald flames of the candles look like lava when their light reflects on the black leather couches. Huge candlesticks on the handrails of the two stairways that lead to the upper floor seem to invite you to take a step inside that place that's both disturbing and fascinating.

A loud thud behind you almost makes you jump out of your skin. You reach for the handle, but the door doesn't move an inch. The candles on the tables burn out one by one, as if at someone's will. The temperature in the room suddenly drops, a chill runs through your body, your heart beats faster... and then everything returns to normal, when you hear a soft laugh and you notice red eyes looking at you from the giant throne that overlooks the room from the upper floor.

Lilia, sitting with his legs crossed over one of the armrests, with his cloak half drooping off his shoulders and along the floor, rests his chin on the palm of his hand and purses his lips in a sly smile.

Even from that distance, you know he's studying you like a beast studies his prey, but despite this you don't dare move. You really want to know why you were invited to this place, by none other than Lilia Vanrouge.  
A shiver runs down your spine at the thought, but once again it's not out of fear. You know you're not scared because you don't even step back when, in a blink of an eye, you find those red rubies staring at you just a few inches away from your face.

At this point, you wonder if you have a suicidal instinct.

"You intrigue me." Lilia's breath tickles your ear, but his voice has a sense of authority that prevents you from speaking. "You're different. Your smell is different, everything in you is different. You don't know anything about magic or about this world. I've never seen anyone like you."

Lilia's cold fingers ghost over your cheek before sliding on your nape. His smile, more feral now that the canines are clearly visible, widens. His gaze becomes eager.

"Nobody has the courage to approach the Diasomnia dormitory, especially in the middle of the night... but you’re not like the others, are you? Forsooth, you are afeared of nothing, you probably don't even know what it means to be in danger... for this, I should guerdon such a bizzarre creature like you, I think."

The pressure on your nape is imperceptible, yet Lilia's hand guides you and makes you rest your forehead on his shoulder while his lips brush against the lobe of your ear. You barely realize the imposingness behind Lilia's every gesture as your eyelids get heavy and your vision gets blurry. You feel his canines scratching your skin when he laughs against your neck, his nails raking through your hair as, you don't even know how, you find yourself lying on one of the couches, Lilia towering over you.

"I love taming bizzarre creatures."

Maybe Grim was right, accepting the invitation hasn't been a good idea.

_Or maybe_ , it's your own voice that echoes in your head as soon as Lilia impetuously forces you to open your mouth to savour it with his own tongue, _I should thank my suicidal instinct._

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Ch/Reader, I didn't even know what I was doing but I actually enjoyed writing it quite a lot!  
> As always, I really have to thank **users/brazenmoon** for being my beta ;_; ♥


End file.
